


Star Wars: Web Of Lies.

by ShadowMage



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic: Original Fanfics [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alien Culture, Anti-Hero, Betrayal, Bounty Hunter is merciful, Brother-Sister Relationships, But Worse, Corso is a cinnamon roll, DA - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Bounty Hunter, Kira is a cinnamon roll, Kira is also badass, Light Side, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Enemies, Racism, Revanites, TA, The Force, Violence, tag spamming point 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMage/pseuds/ShadowMage
Summary: A heroic smuggler. A bounty hunter. A Jedi Knight. And an Imperial assassin.Unlikely allies...that end up unable to trust anyone else.





	Star Wars: Web Of Lies.

''One, two, and-''

Arakenne heaved, his teeth gritting and his arms straining. His partner, Corso, grunted with effort, as the two men hoisted the crate up into the ship's cargo bay. They levered it over the rim, and slid it inside with loud expressions of relief.

''That's the last of 'em, Cap'n.''

Arakenne slid down the hull of the ship, planting his backside on the floor. His red skin was somehow even redder, the two Twi'lek tendrils (lekku) that dangled from the back of his head heaving in time with his breath. He wiped his forehead and sat there, panting. 

''Sure as hell hope so. Think my back's about to snap.''

Corso sat down next to him, his dark hair practically dripping with sweat, but his eyes wide and bright.

''Well-we did a good thing! Helping these guys...''

''Yeah...yeah, we did.''

The ship they had been loading up was to be sent on a relief mission to Balmorra: a world ravaged by a war between the occupying Imperials and the local resistance. As in every war, the ones to suffer most were the civilians: helping out with stocking the ship was the least they could do. Arakenne was by no means a political or charitable activist, and he'd be the first to brand himself a dashing yet villainous scoundrel, but he did always try to help the less well-off when he could. If it meant he got to shoot up some big-wig, all the better.

But...he'd had enough for today. He motioned wordlessly to Corso, and they both got to their feet. The Republic officer overseeing the ship's preparation came up to them as they began to shuffle towards the exit.

''We really appreciate your help here today, gentlemen. On behalf of Balmorra I thank you.''

Arakenne waved generally in her direction and gave a grunt of acknowledgement. Corso gave her a charming smile. Both got the message across. The officer nodded her head before turning briskly on her heel and marching towards the ship. They caught her barking something like 'rest of you...useful as...lazy...' before they reached the elevator. The ship, and all evidence of their good deeds, vanished behind the elevator doors, and they shot upwards towards the bustle of the spaceport. Arakenne turned to Corso.

''Fancy a drink before we head back to the ship?''

Corso shook his head. Small droplets of sweat flew in all directions.

''Nah, cap...I'm in the mood to just go to bed. How's that sound to you?''

''Pretty good, in fairness. Okay-to the ship it is, then.''

Corso smiled, and Arakenne smiled back. They  _had_ done an inordinate amount of ''good work'' today: time for some lazing. They walked through the streams of people coming from shuttles, going to shuttles, stepping out of personal speeders or, in some cases, other people's personal speeders, and finally found the elevator to hangar 87. Arakenne sighed as the lift shuddered downwards. It always felt good to go back to his ship: he'd had it stolen before, and the relief of getting it back always flooded him when he returned to it nowadays.

Oh, to others she was nothing that special: an XS-Freighter with twin gun turrets mounted on top and bottom, a good engine and a relatively comfortable interior. To Arakenne, she was his Sanctum Sanctorium: his own little Republic. He was the one who knew about her secret compartments, about her special cargo hold. He knew all her little nooks and crannies, all the little spots that pinged or whistled during space travel, all the places where he could take a run-up and slide across like ice. He knew  _everything_ about her...and he loved her.

He and Corso clambered the boarding ramp, and stepped inside. Corso bid Arakenne a drowsy 'night' before stumbling off to the crew's quarters. Arakenne smiled after him, before he wandered over to the refresher. He shut the door behind him, pulled off his jacket and trousers, and stepped inside. He stood there, letting the water rush over him. By the Force that felt good: he could feel the sweat trickling off of him, purifying him. He tipped his head back, feeling the water run down his lekku.

He thought he knew everything about her.

He didn't know about the figure in his quarters. The one who had snuck aboard while he and Corso were helping load the relief ship. In fairness, that wasn't a part of the ship he didn't know about: it was the inhabitants, and they were always a mystery of some sort. 

Arakenne wrapped the towel around himself and dumped his clothes into the wicker basket. C2 would sort them out: it was his programming, after all, so might as well keep him happy. He stepped into his quarters, his 'Captain Cave', as the others called it, and shut the door behind him. He discarded the towel over the foot of his bed, and was about to climb under the sheets when the figure coughed.

Have you ever had an ice cube slide down your naked, exposed back? If not, picture it: that's what Arakenne felt at that moment. He slowly put the sheets back onto the bed. Okay, keep cool...there was a blaster under his pillow...The figure coughed again. Arakenne turned his eyes to it, and saw it holding a blaster. Twirling it. Ah...well, he had to give it to them: they had been thorough. 

''Uh...so...I assume you couldn't catch me when I had some clothes on?''

''Where's the fun in that?''

Arakenne hadn't really given Death much thought, but he supposed if she had a voice then it would be the voice of this figure. Unmistakeably feminine, soft, and with a hint of a tiger's growl. The voice of a huntress.

''Fair point. I mean, worse things to see, huh?''

''Oh I've seen plenty worse off than you. You must have one happy lover.''

''Haha, thanks...but nah, no lovers I'm afraid. And considering you're here, I'm assuming I'm not going to be having any?''

''Well...that is the job I've been given.''

Arakenne could feel his palms getting sweaty. Dammit, he'd just showered, too. ''Pray tell...who hired you to kill me?''

The figure shrugged. ''No harm in telling you. An Imperial Captain, believe it or not. One Captain Morlen. Something about 'corrupting his daughter'. Understandably I didn't ask.''

Arakenne thought. Morlen...Morlen...Wait!

''Wait! Uh...Yes, I did have a girl on here, surname Morlen! Oh, my dear huntress, there's been a massive cock-up!''

''Speak for yourself.''

''No no no I mean Morlen has it all wrong!''

He couldn't see anything of the figure aside from her arms, but he could feel her gaze. He could also feel that she was raising an eyebrow.

''Really?''

''YES! Okay, okay...he said I'd 'corrupted' his daughter, right? Is that it?''

''Those were his words, yes.''

''Right...well, I know Imperials are crazy, but whatever I did, really was not like that.''

''You'd be surprised how many men think that.''

Arakenne pinched his nose. ''No...look, I didn't do anything like that with her. I let her sleep in my bed, WHILE I WAS NOT IN IT, while I flew her...somewhere safe. I haven't spoken to her in weeks, but I can promise you, I never touched her in an indecent way.''

The figure crossed her arms. ''Somewhere safe? You really have a story wrapped up here, huh?''

Arakenne nearly yelled 'It's true! I don't know why this Morlen thinks I did anything wrong to her but I can promise you I never-''

''Easy, tiger. I never said I didn't believe you.'' The figure raised a hand in supplication. ''Trust me, I know Imps are nuts. I've worked for enough of them.'' She raised the other arm. 

This one had something attached to it. A small hunk of metal, like a rectangular box with a hole in the end. Arakenne knew what it was. ''Hey, now, can't we-'' The spray of carbonite hit him. It was a cold like he'd never felt before: the ice planet Hoth was balmy in comparison. His sight darkened, his limbs froze, he felt the breath catch in his lungs...

-

...and then he could breathe again, and he felt himself fall forwards as he sucked in gulp after gulp of air. Everything was dark. He was shivering.

''Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. Boy, you looked pretty in that stuff: was almost considering selling you to a museum.''

The huntress' voice came in. She was close, and judging by the strong grip on his arm and the arm wrapped around his back, she was holding him up. Something like fabric was wrapped around him, over his arms...well, it was nice to not be naked anymore. He felt something clip around his waist, and his legs felt more fabric drape over them. He let himself smile a little: she had clothed him just like his mother used to when he was little.

''Heh...bet a few people would've only recognised me by...not my face...''

''I wouldn't bet on that. We're on Dromund Kaas now-any Imperials recognize you in that way, they ain't gonna say so.''

Arakenne chuckled. Imperials had a special dislike of all races that weren't human, or pure blooded Sith. He let the image of a furiously blushing Imperial officer slip from his mind as the huntress pushed him down into what felt like a chair.

''How long's this hibernation blindness gonna last?''

''Usually about an hour per day in carbonite. So...you were in there for about two days, so shouldn't be more than two hours.''

''But I will get my sight back?''

''Yeah. I mean, it's always possible that your eyes might be damaged permanently, so you might need implants to see properly again, but that's never happened to any of my targets before. I happen to be very good at freezing people.''

''Well, you got me good.''

He heard her chuckle. It was almost reassuring.

''Right. Now then: the Captain's office is a short walk away. We're in a little safe house of mine right now, and I always try to make sure I have the full story before delivering my bounties. So...start talking. What happened with you and the girl?''

Arakenne tipped his head back, trying to recount all the details.

''...It was...three weeks ago, if memory serves. On Nar Shaddaa. I had stopped by on perfectly legal business, and I was spending an evening in the cantina. I may've been a lil tipsy but I remember I looked over into the corner of the cantina and I saw this...girl. She had that look, y'know? I'm sure you've seen people like her: dark bags under her eyes, scared expression, and three empty bottles around her, and three bottles of pretty damn strong stuff. A girl in real trouble. A damsel in distress.''

Arakenne flourished his arms. ''Anyway, I'm not a hero, but I could see she needed help. So I scoot on over to her, and ask her what's wrong. She must've been really drunk, because she immediately bursts into tears and starts saying all this stuff about 'tests' and 'Academy' and 'failure'. I got the message. I asked her where she was staying and she pointed to the chair. So...I asked her if she wanted to come to my ship. She got the wrong message...I mean, she came to the ship, but  _she_ was the one who thought we were gonna be frisky with each other. Luckily she fell asleep as soon as I got her into bed. I then went in the complete opposite direction to her and waited for her to wake up.''

He let a smile creep over his face. ''You should've seen her when she woke up, though. Poor girl: she'd probably never been drunk like that before. I had to be with her all the time...frankly I was worried she'd pass out and fall into the engine. Eventually she felt better, and I asked her again what was wrong. She was a lot more coherent this time: she'd been studying in the Imperial Intelligence Academy, and she'd failed her tests. Her father, I'm assuming the Captain who hired you,'' He gestured in what he thought was the huntress' direction ''didn't know she'd failed, and had been putting a lot of pressure on her to succeed. So she'd ran away-used up too much money getting to Nar Shaddaa and didn't have enough left to go anywhere else. So she'd decided to spend the rest of it on drink.''

He bowed his head. ''I'm glad I found her when I did. I asked her where she wanted to go, and she said 'Anywhere-just anywhere my dad won't find me.' So...that's what I did. I took her to a safehouse I own, got her in touch with a friend, got her a job...I think I did alright by her. I'm...assuming her father doesn't know about all this?''

The huntress was silent. Arakenne blinked...he was beginning to see something. He looked up in her direction. ''Is it just me or are you blue?''

She laughed. Arakenne could see her body moving as she laughed. Okay...his sight was coming back at least.

''Yeah, I'm blue. I'm a Togruta.'' Now she said it, Arakenne could make out the two pointed head-tendrils that stuck up from her head like horns, and then fell down her front. Togruta head-tails were called montrals: they were an impressive sight on an adult. 

''Nice. I'm a Twi'lek.''

''In Imperial Space.''

''Alien and proud.''

''Alien and proud.''

Both chuckled. Arakenne felt a lot better now: he was glad he'd told someone about that girl. He leaned towards the huntress: he was beginning to make out her face patterns. ''I, uh...never gave you my name, did I?''

She turned to him. ''Oh, no, sorry-I already know. Arakenne, right?''

''...Yeah, that's me.''

''Haha, sorry, flyboy. How'd you think I found you, though?'' She leaned towards him. ''My name's Belladonna. Friends call me Bella.''

''Belladonna...that's a nice name.''

''It's a long name. Why my ma and da thought it was a good idea I'll never know. Thanks, though.'' Bella smiled. ''I assume that you can see me now, too?''

''Yeah...should we get going to the captain now?''

''Well, either that, or you hide out here until he sends more bounty hunters after you. Y'know-the kind that won't let you explain yourself.''

Arakenne nodded. He supposed, in many ways, he was lucky that Morlen had sent Bella after him, and not anyone else. He offered his arm, and saw the glint of metal as Bella clapped on a pair of cuffs. He stood up and let Bella lead the way outside.

Dromund Kaas...the planet that was the beating heart of the Empire. It certainly reflected the dark power of the Sith: the sky overhead was a swirling maelstrom of thunderclouds. Flashes of lightning lit up the twisted mountains on the horizon. The dark metal obelisks of buildings towered over him, trapped him. He felt a wave of claustrophobia, and was suddenly very glad that Bella was with him.

''Alright cap-here's the lion's den.''

Arakenne let Bella push him inside, walking briskly. He wanted this over and done with as soon as possible. The Imperial soldier manning the entry desk leapt to attention, and opened the door into the inner office. A man with a dark pencil moustache and a darker uniform turned to face them.

''Ah! Ms Belladonna, you do not disappoint!''

''Of course not, Morlen. It's not in my job description.''

''Bring it here! I want to let this vermin know exactly what I think of it.''

Arakenne bristled at the insult, but said nothing. He didn't have to.

''Well, Morlen...before you get your hands dirty, I think you should let 'it' explain himself to you.'' Bella released her grip on Arakenne's arm, and stepped back. Morlen blinked.

''Ex...Explain itself? My dear Belladonna, there's nothing to explain. It abducted my daughter and placed its...vileness inside her. I do not think it deserves to speak.''

''What makes you think he did any of those things?''

''Because my daughter told me so. Now, bring it here. Quickly.''

Bella gave Arakenne a look. She raised her chin. ''I'm going to go make a call. You two: talk. I'll be back soon.'' She looked around the room. Three armed guards stood by the walls. ''And none of you numskulls touch him while I'm gone.'' She swept out. Arakenne suddenly felt alone. Morlen stared after Bella, then squeezed his eyes shut. He opened them and looked at Arakenne with withering venom.

''Well...that bounty hunter must have a good reason to let you speak. Out with it.''

Arakenne swallowed. ''Yes, sir...I, uh...I don't know what your daughter said to you, but...let me tell you what happened...''

As he spoke, he saw Morlen's face twitch. His eyes widened at the news his daughter had failed the Academy, at her drunkenness, and when Arakenne refused to say where he had taken her, his temper snapped.

''You dare hide my daughter from me!!'' His arm raised, and suddenly a blaster was being aimed squarely into Arakenne's eyes. ''Tell me where she is, vermin, or I'll kill you!''

Arakenne licked his lips. ''She asked me not to tell anyone.''

''You lie! You lie to my face! I know what you did! You abducted her! You had your filthy way with her! And now I'm going to give you what you deserve!''

And Arakenne would certainly have been shot then, if someone hadn't stepped in front of him.

''B-Belladonna! Wh-what are you doing??''

Arakenne couldn't see her face, but her voice had the controlled calm of a predator about to pounce.

''You haven't paid me, Morlen.''

''No of course not, you simpleton! I'll pay you once I have exacted my righteous revenge on this filth!''

''You haven't paid me, so the bounty is still active. That means, he's under my protection.''

Arakenne looked at the back of her head as a wave of disbelief, fear and gratitude flooded him. Morlen looked like he was about to explode.

''P-p-protection?!?!'' He spluttered. Bella nodded.

''My protection. And don't get any ideas about siccing your guards on me, either: you'll only give yourself obituaries to write.''

For a moment, Arakenne seriously thought Morlen would shoot her anyway. The blaster in his hand shook, but finally, after what felt like a week, he lowered it.

''Fine...fine...'' Morlen pinched the bridge of his nose. 

''Thank you. Now, I have something to show you.'' Bella strode forwards, snatching the blaster out of Morlen's hands, and ignoring his protests, inserted something into the holoprojector in the centre of the room. ''That call I made? It was to your daughter. She'd like you to see this.''

''M-my daughter!! Give me her holocom address, now!''

''Sorry, cap-that ain't in my job description, either.''

Arakenne stifled a laugh. He stepped forwards to watch as the hologramatic image of Morlen's daughter flickered to life.

_''Is...is it recording? Okay. Uh...hi Dad. I...I know this may be a shock to you, but...well, I suppose this had to be done sooner or later. Dad, I'm a failure. I couldn't become an agent. I failed what you wanted me to do, and I couldn't face coming home to you like that. I ran away to Nar Shaddaa, and that's where Captain Arakenne found me. Dad...I don't know how you thought Arakenne hurt me: I told you he'd taken me on his ship and taken me somewhere hidden. I didn't want you to know where I'd gone. I still don't. I want to make a life for myself, Dad, and Arakenne gave me the chance. Please, don't hurt him: he's the best man I've ever met.''_

The recording blinked off. Bella turned to Morlen, who stood frozen.

''Well then sir...that's your daughter's words. Do you believe him now?''

Morlen didn't move.

''You know...now might be a good time to admit that not all aliens are scum, huh? How about that?''

Morlen took a deep breath. ''...Your payment will be delivered at once. You can both go now.''

Arakenne opened his mouth, but Bella clamped her hand over it. ''Don't...blow it.'' She hissed. Arakenne nodded. Bella smiled, and grabbed the cuff on his wrist. She led him briskly outside, where she turned around, and with a click, the cuffs slid off of Arakenne's arms.

''Sheesh. That was intense.''

''As I said. Imps are nuts.''

''Yeah.'' Arakenne sheepishly looked at her. ''Thanks...for hearing me out...and saving my life.''

Bella shrugged. ''Don't worry about it.''

''No seriously. You could've just shot me the moment you first saw me. Instead, you froze me, clothed me, sorted out this mess, and nearly took a blaster bolt for me. You're...really special, for a bounty hunter.''

Bella turned to him and grinned. ''For a spacer, you sure know how to charm a girl.''

Arakenne shrugged. ''Eh, I just say what's true.''

Bella shook her head, chuckling. It was weird: she had the uncanny ability to make her voice go from 'predator' to 'cheerful' in a few seconds. It was kinda cool, though.

A thought hit him. ''Wait! What...what about my ship?''

Bella raised an eyebrow. ''What? Did you think I'd ditched it somewhere?'' She put a hand on her hip. ''It's in the spaceport. Hangar B-08. If anyone gives you any trouble, tell em you're friends with the Huntress. They'll know me.''

Arakenne sagged with relief. At least his baby hadn't been lost again. He perked up. ''Wait...so we're friends? Can I call you Bella?''

Bella smiled. ''That's what I said.'' She came towards him, and put a hand on his shoulder. ''Stay outta trouble, okay? I don't wanna have to keep saving your ass.''

Arakenne nodded sincerely. ''I'll try to keep trouble to a healthy amount.''

Bella bowed. ''So just a little 'perfectly legal' business?''

''That is how I make my living, after all.''

Bella inclined her head. ''Well, I wish you the best.'' She stepped back, and waved. ''Be seeing you, Cap.''

''Be seeing you, Huntress.''

Bella smiled, turned, and within a few seconds she was gone. Arakenne looked after her but she had slipped away completely.

Well. That was something.

He smiled, and headed off to find the taxi. He had no trouble getting to the spaceport, and no trouble finding Hanger B-08. Apparently people had seen him and Bella talking, and didn't want to get on the wrong side of him. He was more than happy to accommodate. 

As the doors of the hangar elevator slid open, he felt the wave of relief go over him as he saw his ship. He hurried onboard, and after hastily barking for C2 to set a course for Coruscant, he found his bed, fell face-first into it, and let sleep overcome him. He didn't even bother to take his boots off.


End file.
